


Just Desserts

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, bara Tavros, cum on face, gamzee is a dirty little shit in other words, way to blow your boyfriend in a clubs backroom gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out at a club, Gamzee and Tavros end up being more than intimate in a back room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Niko's wonderful art found [here!](http://nikodavis.tumblr.com/post/125980592210/woops-i-forgot-to-keep-the-challenge-yeah) (Blog is NSFW!)

Tavros Nitram had to be the hottest man in the entire existence of humanity. There was simply no other way to describe him, with his strong, sure jaw that led to a thick neck that you just wanted to wrap your arms around. His shoulders were wide, pecs powerfully good at drawing Gamzees' attention to them. Looking at him from any angle was like looking at a sculpture that should be on display in some art gallery somewhere, he was finely sculptured, muscle plus tone plus girth to his thick thighs, legs and arms. How does a man like this possibly exist Gamzee would never know and honestly he didn't want to know because that would ruin the miracle that was Tavros.

It hardly helped matters that Tavros was wearing one of the tightest purple shirts in all of existence so that with every shift of his body on the dance floor, it looked like the shirt was doing its very best to either rip itself off of his body, or become his new skin.

Gamzee gave a huge grin, throwing his head back to both move in tune with the thumping music of the club but also to get his blond dreads out of his face. They always had a habit to fall into his eyes at the most inappropriate times. Those times being when he wants to only observe Tavros in all his majesty because not moment was wasted when he'd gaze upon his boyfriend.

Of course he swiftly noticed some guys who were dancing exceptionally close to Tavros. They were clearly into him, the way their eyes drank in the sight of him and one of them was so brazen to all out grind against his hip.

"Hah whoa buy me a drink first!" Tavros joked, though honestly he wanted to get as far away from these people as possible. Even if they bought him a drink he wouldn't hang around, no matter how expensive it was.

"Excuse me mother fuckers," Gamzee all but slid up between the guys and Tavros, purposely pressing himself right up against Tavros. "No amount of alcohol would be gettin' you anywhere’s with my man here."

"What, we're just dancing here!" one said with a smug grin.

"S'what we're all here for brother," Gamzee smiled as he pressed his dark skinned hand to his boyfriends prominent peck and squeezed. "But don't be gettin' too affectionate with my hot boyfriend here. Ain't nobody grinding on him like that but me."

"Hogging the man for yourself."

"Greedy fag,"

Luckily the music over the speakers changed, the music came out louder, heavier and a bass that would rattle your rib cage. It immediately broke up what could have been an altercation in the gay bar, and turned grumbles and glares to dance moves and shouts of 'my jam!' and what not.

Tavros laughed, his voice resonating in the club as he reached and wrapped his strong arms around Gamzee's narrow chest and pulled him up against him, kissing at his neck. "Look at you, my big strong defender," he grinned as Gamzee reached an arm around and upwards to lose it momentarily in Tavros' brown hair.

"Think I'm gonna be standin' by let motherfuckers get their grind on you like that? Hungry horny fuckers." he smirked, proudly.

"You always were more confident than me." Tavros murmured as he eased his grip on Gamzee so he could turn around, now the two could face one another comfortably in the closed in space of dancing bodies and loud music.

"Maybe." Gamzee replied, reaching his hand to rub against Tavros stubble, running it down the strong, square jaw and rubbed it against his chin. "Got my affections so strong, for you."

"Wow, romantic." snorted Tavros, before bending down and kissed his shorter boyfriend.

Honestly, kissing in this sort of place was almost considered hand holding. Public displays of affection happened all the time around here, though some of the bouncers had ultimately had to chase some guys out when they got too grabby and touchy.

The kiss broke, and Tavros had to give a jolt as Gamzee had swiftly moved his hands from his lower back to grabbing at his rear and squeezed tight with both hands. "Whoa..!"

"Come with me, Tav..." Gamzee whispered hotly, hands squeezing tighter still and drawing himself so close their bodies were now pressing up against one another’s. "Wanna give you somethin'..."

Tavros had a good idea as to what Gamzee was talking about. Considering he could feel Gamzees boner prodding at his shorts through their clothes, his imagination didn't have to wander too far to get a sense as to what his boyfriend was wanting. "Gamzee, really..."

"We ain't done a thing like this in ages, c'mon... ain't the only motherfuckers doing it..." Gamzee whined, moving his hands from that amazing bubble butt to firm hips, squeezing still. "I wanna. C'mon I don't wanna wait none tonight..."

Giving a deep huff, Tavros could feel the heat warming into his face and he knew all too well it wasn't because of the multiple men dancing around them, the closeness of the place, or the flashing lights. So he nodded, and Gamzee's face lit up like a kid at Christmas only far more perverted.

Gripping at his hands, Gamzee tugged and Tavros allowed himself to be lured through the crowd. Gamzee made no apology as he pushed men out of the way, eagerly heading towards the back rooms. This kind of locale had the dance floor yes, the bar where drinks fell like waterfalls, but the main action happened in the back. Where stalls were available to slip into with someone for a quickie be it a blow job, hand job, or even more.

The music was so loud even back here you could hear it which, probably was a good idea since the last thing Tavros wanted was to overhear some other guy moaning and groaning through the walls. The only thing he wanted to listen to right now was Gamzee, no matter what it was he'd be saying or moaning.

A stall was unoccupied and Gamzee pulled Tavros in, locking the door behind him. His hands were on Tavros in seconds, pushing him up against the wall and crushed his lips against the taller mans mouth hungrily. Giving a visible shudder, Tavros pressed his hands hotly to Gamzees body and guided them down his back to his hips. Their tongues met, danced within the confines of one another’s mouths and traced against teeth before Tavros nipped to Gamzees full bottom lip.

"Love you." Tavros said, loud enough for only Gamzee to ear for that's the way he liked it.

"Mmhm, motherfuckin' adore you boy..." Gamzee groaned back as he slid his hands down Tavros' sides to his hips once more. "Always had an affection for you even before I knew I loved it up my ass."

"How romantic."

Gamzee laughed, and he kissed again at the others lips before he began kissing his way down his still dressed front. Tavros pressed himself against the wall, hands shifting to also join him on the wall as he watched Gamzee kiss his way downwards.

And not before too long his shorts were unzipped and down around his ankles. Gamzee gave a deep appreciative noise at the size of the prominent bulge in briefs he wore. "God damn... every time," Gamzee all but moaned as he pressed his fingers against the barely hidden member, squeezing it through the material.

"Gamzee..." Tavros hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry brother, know we ain't got all the time in the world in here..." nor was it the cleanest place to give a blowjob but you did what you had to do when you were in love and your dick was hard as a rock and you wanted your boyfriends cock sliding down your throat.

Hooking his thumbs in the orange briefs Gamzee pulled downwards, and watched as Tavros' thickness popped free of the constricting material. He was already half way there, already swelling and throbbing when Gamzee closed his hand around the middle of it. He breathed against it, lulled his tongue out for but a moment and dragged it against the head, tasting the saltiness that was so familiar to him.

Tavros gave a heavy exhale, and tilted his head back for a moment and pressed his hair into a skewed direction due to the wall but his hair style was the last thing on his mind. Not when Gamzees lips wrapped around the head of his dick with those thick, full lips of his. "Ohhh..."

"Mm, little bit louder..." Gamzee pulled his mouth from the member which he could literally feel hardening against his tongue. "Wanna hear you over this music..." his other hand reached down and cupped at his boyfriends balls, giving them a firm enough squeeze between his palm and thumb which earned him a louder, needier moan from Tavros.

"You're so good," Tavros heaved as he wrapped an arm against his tight purple shirt and tugged at it, slowly pulling it upwards exposing his stomach that had a lovely trail of black hair leading down towards the base of his erection. Not like he was going to remove his shirt, but he knew Gamzee always appreciated more of a view when he went down on him like this.

Pulling his lips away, a thin trail of spit and pre cum stretched between Tavros' cock and Gamzees' plump lips. It lasted a while but snapped as Gamzee spoke, breath hot against the swollen head. "Do my best." he groaned before he swallowed the head again only this time pushed his lips down as quickly, as swiftly, as he could.

His tongue arched up against the thick girth, and opening his mouth wider still he took the erection in so quickly he soon found his nose buried at the base. Tavros could do little more than hold onto his shirt, and the slick wall that was colored with graffiti. Groaning hotly Tavros felt his legs give a weakened tremble, as if they would dare to collapse beneath him.

Not that he would let such a thing happen. He was a strong man, after all. Gamzee tended to call him the strong man to his clown, and it rung true at moments like these. With Gamzee's breath hot against his skin, his tongue and lips pleasuring him and that warm, though small hand squeezing at his balls throughout it all.

Honestly it felt like some kind of magic trick the way Gamzee could bend, and take him. Both orally and the other way, when Tavros would bury his cock deep into Gamzee's tight little, perfect ass. Now that was a sight, when Gamzee would ride him, or let Tavros mount and grope him like some kind of deranged animal in heat. His mouth, his ass, his hands, every part of him was so sexual and Tavros lost his self control at times.

Which is what led to Tavros grabbing the back of Gamzee's head, tangling his fingers with those blond dreadlocks of his little black boyfriend and ground his hips shamelessly forward. It plunged his dick deeper still, feeling the wet, tight heat of his lovers mouth and throat. Gamzee mewled and moaned around the length, his free hand grasping at Tavros' firm hips and squeezed his muscles.

Opening his eyes he looked up at the towering Hispanic. His insanely hot boyfriend whom he would do anything for. Even going so far to suck his cock in the back of a gay bar because he was so desperate to touch, and taste him that he couldn't have waited until they got home to the apartment they shared.

"Hmm, do you... uh..." Tavros paused to swallow, clearing his throat. "Think you can.. swallow, all that...?" he asked.

His answer was Gamzee sucking harder still, and began to bob his head faster, and faster. Lips growing tighter still, tongue lapping to keep the length wet and easy to swallow, hand massaging Tavros' balls desperately to see his boyfriend hit his climax.

He was on the edge of that cliff right now, and awaiting below him was nothing short of overwhelming pleasure, joy, passion, and Gamzee. That rush of release was almost his and all he had to do was let that tightly coiled spring within him to let loose, and to allow himself to jump.

The rush was electric. His spine arched, and his moan was loud enough to most probably be heard above the music and the muffled moans around them. Not that he felt any shame for it, right now. Not with his seed spilling over into Gamzee's waiting mouth which took as much as it could before he pulled back and aimed the still jizzing cock to sprinkle some of the white seed over his dark skin.

What a sight that was. Gamzee's beautiful dark skin always made cumming against, on, and in him so hot because he could see the left overs trickling against his skin. Face flushed, hair a bit of a more crumpled mess more than normal, and jizz on his face and trickling down his chin... one of the hottest sights Tavros could see in a place like this.

"And now I'm a motherfucking mess." Gamzee laughed, as he slowly got to his feet, reaching for a paper towel dispenser purposely affixed to the wall.

"Mm, a hot mess." Tavros purred as he reached a hand down and gripped Gamzees' rear. "My hot mess."

"Ain't nobody else’s." he laughed, flattered by the ass squeeze especially considering how he looked. But he wiped at the mess, doing his best to ignore how Tavros was being incredibly touchy and grabby right now, as well as still pants-less. "C'mon, Tav... can't go out there with your dick hangin' out I wouldn't be able to fend off them horn dogs."

"I'd pay to see that."

"Cheeky. Now get your pants on, god damn..."


End file.
